


【哈德】Sweetest Dreams

by Stansweet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, 小甜饼, 战后八年级
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stansweet/pseuds/Stansweet
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 24





	1. Sweetest Dreams（上）

Draco自从返校以来，精神状态就不是很好，肉眼可见地苍白着脸，下咧着嘴角，带着一副黑眼圈来上课，恨不得一坐下就趴桌子上蔫着。Pansy和Blaise花了半个月的时间才撬开他的嘴。说是每晚都在做噩梦，梦里神秘人又复活了，对他的母亲和他展开疯狂的报复。每当Draco睡前闭上双眼，黑暗中就来回闪现母亲扭曲痛苦的样子，Voldemort那张令人作呕的蛇形脸对着他狞笑，让座下的Nagini缠绕在他身体上，逐渐缠紧，几乎要挤出他的肺。

两个好友了解情况以后也恐慌了会，但他们不得不安慰他说：“这不会成真的Draco，他真的已经死了。”

“是啊，死透了，Harry Potter干的。”Pansy说到Harry名字的时候不屑地从鼻子里发出哼声。

Draco垂下眼帘，右手按住左小臂的位置，那里的黑魔标记至今消不去，隐藏在长袖衬衫和宽大的巫师袍子下。“母亲也这么说，甚至建议我去趟圣芒戈，”他摇头，“可我试过了，我喝过无梦药剂，这个都没用，还有什么能帮我。”

三人都沉默了。是的，他不是没尝试过。他连续喝了一周无梦药剂，可他不仅没有不做梦，梦的时间反而好像延长了。而在梦里的时间度秒如年，他的精神极趋崩溃，只好停止服用。

良久，Draco动身准备去图书馆写作业，他低语：“要是Snape教授还在就好了…”

图书馆里三三两两地坐着各个学院各个年级的学生，当然绝大多数是拉文克劳们，他们一天不泡在图书馆就会浑身不舒服。Draco徘徊在几排书架中，抽出想要的资料和书籍后，挑选了一个光线还算可以又比较偏僻的位置坐了下来。

身边偶尔传来刻意压低的讨论声，有时候声调高了就会得到平斯夫人的警告。Draco宛如透明人一般，若不是有书页翻动和纸笔摩擦的声音，都会以为这里没人了。

不久后图书馆又新加入了三名学生，Draco本不想理会，可他就是知道是谁并且心里迫切地需要确认——好吧只是想看一眼，跟着Granger和Weasley坐在一起的那个男孩，Harry Potter。

他看上去有些懊恼和不情愿，然后Draco听到他的抱怨：“为什么都八年级了还要写这么多作业？”然后他突然振奋起来，喊道：“Hermione…”

平斯夫人路过他身边按了下他的头，原本就乱糟糟的黑发现在就像鸟窝。他嗷了一声降低了声音，不过依然很兴奋：“我想起来一个小时后有魁地奇训练，我不能缺席，所以我只能陪你们写一小时作业了。”

Draco心里冷笑，睨着Harry那副自以为得意的蠢兮兮的笑脸，只觉得Harry还是和以前一样没什么变化，满脑子魁地奇，四肢发达、头脑简单，不过他忽略了心里想要删去最后一个评论的声音。

后来的一个小时里，Draco不时地用余光瞄着三人组那桌。似乎只有Granger在专心写她的作业，Harry和Weasley两个无声地用眼神交流，挤眉瞪眼的。Draco发现他根本看不进书，这一幕为他半个月来苦难的生活带来了太多乐趣，他干脆撑着脸，看着他们发呆，甚至不知道自己在微笑——轻松的那种。

和他面对面的Weasley眼睛一撇就看到这令他惊悚的一幕，臭白鼬居然在看着他们笑？！他冲Harry努努下巴，示意好友往身后看。

Harry转身，愣了下。学期开始到现在他都没怎么正面对上过他的死对头，只有在格兰芬多和斯莱特林合上的课上观察过Malfoy。他瘦了，下巴更尖了，白金色的头发又变浅了，变得比六年级还要安静。嵌在眼窝中的灰蓝色大眼睛下面的青色衬着他的脸色白得像纸。于是他得出Malfoy精神状态很差的结论。

但这不妨碍Malfoy笑起来还是很好看的。不知怎的，也许是出于同情，Harry朝死对头露出一个笑容。Draco因为那抹笑容立即惊醒，他眯着眼拉下嘴角冲对方说着唇语，“傻瓜巨怪Potter！”

Ron自然也读懂了，作势要起来给Malfoy好看。一边的Hermione担心他被平斯夫人赶出图书馆，掐住他腰间的肉，让他只能无声的怒视对面，并对Harry道：“那只臭白鼬，果然还是个混蛋！”

Harry回过头微笑，手脚麻利地收拾着东西，“这么多年你还没习惯吗？不过我得去训练了，抱歉兄弟，留你在这帮我看着他了？”下一秒他就奔离了图书馆，刮出一道风，途中他吐槽无数遍学校里禁止幻影移形。

不过Harry没想到的是Ron并没有一直看着Malfoy，准确的来讲是Malfoy不给他机会。因为在Harry前脚刚离开不久，他后脚也跟着归还书籍然后消失，而Ron只能被他可爱的、好学的女朋友按在座位上，盯着一字未动的作业放空大脑。

Draco原先是想写完作业回公共休息室的，可他的双腿无法控制地朝另一个方向迈步。他知道自己在去哪的路上，几次停下脚步想转身，又皱着眉试探着继续走。路过他的学生奇怪地看着他，被他一一用恶劣的眼神打发走。

最后，Draco躲在了球员进场出半掀开的帷幕后，他还是来了魁地奇球场，只为看他最讨厌的Potter训练！梅林啊他真想给自己来一个昏昏倒地。可他在找到天空中Harry身影的那一刻，他反而觉得一忘皆空是更好的选择。Harry已经开始了他的找球训练，穿着红色作训服骑着火箭弩漂浮在半空，微风吹开他额前杂乱的发露出标志性的闪电疤痕，反光的镜片后，犀利的绿珠子转动着搜索每个角落。

Draco见他马上就要看到入口这，把身子往回一撤，然后探出半个白金色的脑袋，紧接着他屏住了呼吸，狡猾的金色飞贼煽动着翅膀在眼前晃动。许是心里同为找球手的本能作祟，他迅速伸出手臂，把飞贼握在了掌中。然后才如恍然大悟般发现自己做了什么，眼见Harry已经向入口处迅猛地俯冲，情急之下他只好带着飞贼逃离。

而在Harry眼里，他的金色飞贼被一只修长白皙的手抓住后，闪回了帷幕，等他落地往通道里看，发现了一个匆忙的背影还有，醒目的白金色的后脑勺。他疑惑地嘟囔：“Malfoy？”

Draco回到地窖后反常地没有理会Pansy和Blaise的问候，黑着脸直奔他的单人寝室，确定门被魔咒上锁后，一屁股瘫在了大床上。他眼神失焦地望着天花板，平复剧烈的呼吸，脑子里闪过各种可能性——Harry也许并没有发现是谁抓住了他的飞贼——Harry肯定看到他露出来的一点头发，于是知道了他的死对头悄悄地看他训练…想到这，一股羞愧让他的自尊无处安放，助长着脸上火烧般的颜色。

他把金色飞贼捏在手里，用力到想把它碾碎，就是因为这个小玩意才让他沦落到只敢把自己关在寝室里的境况。最后Draco松手了，他又意识到这是被Harry无数次紧握在手中的、如今被他拥有的金色飞贼。从Harry手中抢过它一直是几年来Draco求而不得的渴望之一，而今天他不费吹灰之力，虽然不正式，但愉悦感和满足感还是让他得意地笑了。

他就这样什么都不干，把玩着金色飞贼错过了晚餐。当外面突然下起暴雨，雷声和闪电交错着轰鸣时，Draco决定趁着好心情睡一觉，他有预感今天不会再梦到Voldemort了。金发男孩把自己裹在被子和静音咒里，蜷着四肢安然入睡。

刚开始的睡眠里什么都没有发生，他的思维在一片黑暗中发散。猛地Draco眼前插入一道白光，他恐惧地尖叫着，知道他又被拉进了一场梦里。可是耳边一直没有传来母亲的惨叫和恶魔桀桀的笑声，而是一个他熟得不能再熟的男孩清朗的问候：“Malfoy？你没事吧，你一直在尖叫。”

他惊醒，当然还是身在梦里，看清面前站着的竟然是穿着作训服的Harry Potter！而环顾四周，他们赫然站在魁地奇球场的正中央，他的手握着什么，垂眉一看，是他带回寝室的金色飞贼。

Draco做什么也不敢相信他梦到了Harry，以为这是梦在捉弄他，提醒他可能被Harry抓了现行的事实。他想冲Harry冷笑，用句“圣人Potter”挑衅黑发男孩，可是他无法控制自己的身体和语言——

“下午好Harry，练找球呢？”Draco想克制面部的肌肉，可他的嘴角轻轻松松地扬了起来。该死的他在噩梦里是被动的，在有Harry的梦里还是被动的！

Harry似乎想到了什么，道：“我猜你今天拿走了我的金色飞贼？”他不经意地撇了撇Draco的左手。

哦，是的，他知道，他看见了！Draco一口气梗在喉咙里。之后他摊开掌心，状似苦恼而抱歉，“我只是不小心抓到了他，你懂的，我也是个找球手，并且玩的也不差，这是本能。而从伟大的Harry Potter手里抢走飞贼，是每个找球手的梦想，不外乎我。”他有什么毛病？为什么要解释这么多？他开始否定梦里这个蠢货是他自己。

“你好像很开心，”Harry笑着看Draco轻微地点头，“不如我们来一场？”

“可我没有扫帚。”Draco低落道。

“没关系，咱们骑一把。”

于是他鬼使神差地没有拒绝，喃喃着“这还怎么比”，得到Harry笑而不语的回答，被他带上了火箭弩。身后的黑发男孩一只手臂环在他腰间，把他往怀里扣紧，另一只手抓住他身前的扫帚柄。Harry的声音烫到了Draco耳尖的皮肤，“放开它吧，让我们去找它。”

Draco躲避着一直呼在耳后的热气，松开了指尖的金色飞贼，好动的小东西欢快地又颤起翅膀，顺着阳光，一晃眼就消失不见了。

扫帚起飞了，两人的脚尖立刻脱离了草地，Draco紧张地吞咽口水，至今也无法相信他骑在火箭弩上，还是和它的主人一起。落在他腰间的力量坚实有力，紧贴他后背的胸膛厚实而温暖。他恍惚间产生一种对Harry的信任感，而即使他知道这是在梦里，他也希望哪怕多一秒也好，就这样和Harry靠在一起。

Harry见身前的男孩并没有采取行动寻找飞贼，他从后者肩膀出探出脑袋，“别走神，找球手，你想输给我吗？”怀里的身体僵了一瞬，随后他的肚子被灌了一个肘击，Harry疼地叫了声，报复地掐了掐男孩的腰。

“你输定了今天！”Draco撂着狠话，双手握着柄，操纵Harry的火箭弩慢悠悠地在空中飞着。两人眼中是前所未有的认真，不放过任何一个角落。同时他们突然一致地想起什么，低头向入场的通道口望去，金色飞贼果真晃在帷幕外面。

刹那间火箭弩在二人驱使下划破空气向那俯冲，本来柔和的清风凛冽地打向他们的脸蛋和身体。Harry为了防止被Draco的头发挡住视线，干脆把下巴搁在了他肩膀上，让两人的侧脸贴在一起。

“臭Harry，你的眼镜铬到我了！”Draco的声音在风中有些破碎。

“别在意这种细节！快点，它要溜了！”Harry咧嘴大笑，松开了另一只手朝飞贼的方向伸展。

金发男孩留左手握住扫帚掌握方向，接着不停试图在途中挥开Harry想要抓住飞贼的右手。飞贼察觉到危险，贴着草地就要飞走，Draco只好顺势做了个九十度的俯冲，身后的重量压在背上差点让他支撑不住面朝地摔到草里。

Draco感受到了胸膛里急剧加速的心跳，不仅是他的，还有Harry的，咚咚地打在他的左背上。金色飞贼近在咫尺，可无论他怎么够着手，总是差那么点距离，而眼看Harry往右前方探出身子就要比他先一步抓住飞贼，冷静自持瞬间消失地无影无踪——他只想赢，无论以何种方式。

于是Draco选择松开左手，从Harry怀里挣扎着，两只手一齐往前伸。没有了支撑，惯性将他向前抛飞出去——连带着Harry。在他即将抓到飞贼时，他看见Harry的右手附上了他的手背，下一秒他们跌进草地里，维持着拥抱的姿势。

Draco感受着手中安静下来的飞贼，对Harry得意地笑，“Harry，I got it.”

他的金发狂乱地散开，又因为汗水贴在他泛红的脸颊上，灰蓝色的眼睛闪烁着喜悦的光，微张的薄唇毫无防备冲着身上的黑发男孩笑着。

“You got it，”Harry抚摸着他光滑的脸蛋，右手包裹着后者的来到他们身体之间，垂首碰上对方粉色的唇瓣，“And I got you，Draco…”

一切都理所当然地发生了，在梦里，在魁地奇球场的草地上，在午后的阳光下。男孩们闭着双眼倾情含着彼此的唇瓣，在变换角度时蹭过对方的鼻子，将手插进发间拉扯抚摸，躁动的心灵和身体试探着摩擦。有多欢欣，呼吸就有多灼热，低吟就有多动情。


	2. Sweetest Dreams（中）

暴风雨停息后，太阳从阴翳中升起，带动着鸟儿们叽叽喳喳地叫唤，把陷入梦境的男孩吵醒。Harry迷茫地睁开眼，触目都是模糊一片，可是刚刚梦里的一切他还能在脑子里清清楚楚地回忆一遍，甚至两遍，或者…他长长哀叹一声，梅林的臭袜子啊，他怎么会做这种梦？和Malfoy一起打魁地奇？对他的死对头说“I got you”这种不要脸的情话？还纠缠地吻在一起？！

他的指尖贴上自己的嘴唇，细细摩擦，梦里过于真实的触感如今还保留着，Malfoy的双唇过分柔软，还很甜，不知道是不是多亏了他特别爱吃糖的缘故？他还喜欢那握在掌中，男孩的纤细腰肢的感觉，而那具被他压在身下的躯体，火热地微颤。

Harry越想越热，自暴自弃地挠着黑发，一把掀开被子就往盥洗室狂奔而去。

吃早饭的时候，Ron和Hermione察觉到Harry有点失魂落魄的样子，担心地问：“Harry，你没事吧？”

“啊？我很好，真的，”Harry心不在焉地啃着面包，“昨晚做噩梦了而已。”

Ron惊奇道：“什么还能吓着你？黑魔王都被你干掉了不是吗？说来听听？”

Harry纠结地抬起头，视线瞟向斯莱特林的方向，看到Malfoy几乎是跟他一样耸拉着眼皮没有精神地吃着早饭。苍白的脸一下子和梦里他带着红晕的脸重叠，蠕动的唇瓣提醒着他它们有多香甜柔软，这吓得Harry一激灵，连忙道：“不是Voldemort啦！”但是比梦见Voldemort更让他害怕，他心里补充。“是别的梦，我不方便说，说了要吓死你。”Ron真的会吓疯的，他百分之一万的肯定。

对面的Draco隐隐约约感受到一个目光打在自己脸上，他下意识就往格兰芬多长桌那看，两个人的视线就这样交汇在一起。他心里咒骂着巨怪Potter，好不容易要说服自己忘了梦里发生的事，一看到那张无辜的脸，记忆又再次冲刷他的大脑。

这梦简直荒唐至极，Potter会邀请他同骑扫帚？会对他笑会把他紧拥在怀中？会对他表白然后像是两情相悦地亲吻？！Draco瞪着Harry同样带着思量的眼睛好一会，最终先行败下阵来，砰地放下刀叉，脸上泛着可疑的红晕，气冲冲地离开大厅，甚至没有和Pansy、Blaise打声招呼。

Harry就毫无知觉地盯着那白金色的头发和翻飞鼓动的袍角消失在门后，直到被身边的Hermione推了下肩膀才回神。

“你一直在看Malfoy，和他有关吗Harry？”Hermione不愧是百事通，Harry扶额。尤其在分析他心思这方面，灵敏地让他怀疑她偷偷学了摄神取念。

Harry踌躇，低声道：“我真的不方便说，让我自己解决好吗？相信我？”

Hermione露齿一笑，“但是如果有一天，你想分享你的心事，也请你相信我。”

晚餐Draco并没有去，因此Harry只有在晚上与斯莱特林同上的魔药课后才能逮住他。他特意带上了隐形衣，一下课就奔出去，找个通往地窖没人的拐角然后披上它。正好今天Malfoy因为上课走神被教授留了会堂，Pansy和Blaise已经先他一步离开了教室。

Draco抱着教材慢吞吞走着，在路过一个拐角时突然被一股力量扯了过去，刚想尖叫就被一个无形的、柔软的东西捂着了嘴。然后虚空中传来一个声音：“是我，Malfoy，我有事找你，我松开你，不要叫好吗？”然后他把Draco拽进了隐形衣里。

梅林知道Draco已经吓出冷汗了，他惊恐未消地看着Harry，良久才开口：“你有什么毛病？你是让皮皮鬼附身了还是什么？大晚上下课不回去找你的Granger和黄鼠狼，躲在这里找我麻烦？我没空陪你这个巨怪玩！”

“嘘！轻点声，我没施静音咒，隐形衣不隔音，你跟我来，我真的有事。”Harry又捂住他的嘴，强势地用手臂勾住Draco的腰，往自己这带了带，“贴近点，别露出去了。”

Draco在远离Harry和被别人发现他们俩在一起中衡量了下，铁青着一张脸，只好跟着他的死对头。

“好了，这里肯定没人。”Harry掀开隐形衣，收好在包里。

“天文台？你什么意思？你在暗喻什么吗Potter！”这里对Draco来说实在不是什么好回忆，当年就是在这，他差点用不可饶恕咒杀死Dumbledore。但他失败了，而他的失败让父母遭到了那个人的折磨。

Harry知道眼前男孩的不好受，“嘿，我很抱歉，是我没想到。

“我最后看了Snape教授的记忆，这不是你的错好吗？Dumbledore教授那时候已经…快要不行了，这个结果是他们协商好的。

“就只是，不要一直责怪自己？”

“不愧是圣人Potter，还会可怜一个前食死徒。”Draco冷笑，一把撩起左手的袖子，“看到了吗，它还在这！这就是我替他办事的证明！”

“那个人一直想控制我，折磨我！不管是以前他还活着，还是已经被你杀死，他每个晚上跑进我的梦里，让我颤抖让我惨叫…”男孩嘶吼着，上气不接下气，眼眶泛红。

“但是我想最近，更确切地来说，就是昨天，你的梦变了，是不是？”Harry握住他消瘦的肩膀，带着丝探究问道。

“…和你有什么关系？”Draco一怔，想撇开话题。

“因为我昨晚也做了个梦，而它很不对劲，这就是我想说的事，”Harry坦诚，“梦里我在魁地奇球场碰到了你。而我完全控制不了自己的身体和说出的话。就好像灵魂明明在体内，拥有的却是上帝的视角。”

Draco打了个寒颤，这怎么可能，两个人的思想同时处于一个梦境里。按道理来说，梦是种个人产物，它反映的是主人的内心世界，不可能存在两个主观思维。“这不可能。”他下了个结论。

“意思是你昨天确实也在那个梦里？”

“我不想说谎，是的，我也在。可是这不可能发生。”Draco坚定道，“跟你一样，我不能控制自己的行为，同样处于你说的上帝视角。如果这是我的梦，那么梦里的你不可能存在思想，你的一切行为会按照我希望的来。相对的，你的梦里，我不会有思想。”

“而我们都被关在各自的身体里，都想要反抗自己的行为，却只能被动地看着我们做那种...”

“所以这不正常，”Draco嫌恶地点头，“我醒来都要吐了！你是不是对我下了咒Potter？都要毕业了还想害我吗？！”

Harry被他的话哽住一口气，完全忘了他的目的是找到解决办法，多年的较劲已经成了自然，“我还怀疑你做了什么呢！昨天是不是你拿走了飞贼就跑！我还没找你算帐，你倒好，以为我要害你？是我作业不够多闲着没事干吗！我要给你下咒，早就给你个昏昏倒地速速禁锢丢到禁林里去了！”

黑发男孩步步紧逼，“你还想吐？你以为我不想吐？大早上我爬起来就去盥洗室吐了半小时！”他把金发男孩推到墙上，说完这话脸不知道是气红的还是因为喘不上气。

Draco缩着脖子站在Harry笼罩的阴影里，在打败Voldemort后，对方的身体跟灵魂一样没有了禁锢，不知道什么时候已经比他高出半个头了。他吞咽着唾沫，有些出神地看着Harry在月光下凑得很近淡红色的脸颊，眼神那么气势凌人，紧抿的唇线让他想要轻吻。他张嘴短促地呼吸，逼自己转头，让视线落在握着他肩膀的大手上。

所以他自然没看见Harry逐渐深沉的眼神，扫着他的侧脸，他下颚优美的轮廓，被衬衫领口一丝不苟包裹着的纤长的脖颈，那个纽扣和领结散发着禁欲的气息，诱惑着年轻的男孩。就在Harry想把手指移到那颗纽扣上时，两只手抓住了他胸前的袍子，在犹豫几秒后，狠狠地把他推开。

“那我就祝你天天梦到我然后吐虚脱吧！混蛋Potter！”Draco尖利地冲Harry冷笑，接着踩着小皮鞋噔噔噔地顺着楼梯下了天文台。

留Harry一个人懊恼地摸着额头，深刻反省刚刚自己那恐怖的想法。

没想到Draco一语成谶，这一晚黑魔王也没有出现在梦里，这一次从黑暗中睁眼，已是身处霍格沃茨敞亮的大厅里。

大厅布置得十分豪华而正式，到处都是魔法点亮的烛光。Draco再低头，他还是穿着那天的白衬衫小马甲，长袖和黑色西裤对他纤瘦的身材来说显得有点宽大。这让他仿佛回溯到了四年级，火焰杯的舞会上。

那时的大厅站满了学生和教授，他只是和Pansy站在一旁。勇士们的领舞取得所有人的关注，他足够显眼的只有他在灯光下闪耀的金发和漂亮的脸蛋罢了。着装多精致得体，转着圈滑过他身边的人不会注意；舞技多完美，唯独Pansy体会过。

今天是不同的，大厅里没有任何人，只有Draco自己，还有从大门那走近的Harry Potter。就好像这个舞会只为他们举办一样。

别告诉他，他要在梦里和Potter跳舞，Draco浑身发毛地想。

事实上他已经微笑着走向Harry，淡淡开口：“再一次地，晚上好Harry。今晚很英俊嘛？”

对面的男孩不自在地扯扯繁复的领结，一头黑发像以前的Draco一样用发胶服贴地固定在脑袋上，露出饱满的额头，这反而让Harry有些不习惯。身上是从未有过的合身的燕尾服，一身魁地奇锻炼出来的薄薄的肌肉就裹在其中，一双长腿走路带风。

啊还有那副眼镜，Draco耳尖发烫，这简直就是斯文败类的典范！

“不穿得正式点，怎么有资格邀请Malfoy少爷跳舞呢？”Harry眨眨眼，像个绅士一样微躬下腰，伸出了他的右手，“May I？”

这是Draco不想承认的，除了赢一场魁地奇外的第二个幻想——无论是一年级时Harry握住他的手，还是对方伸出手让他接受。

心脏有一瞬的绞痛，他竟是在梦里得到了他不敢想的一切，圆满了他总有些缺失的八年。

在Harry的手扶上Draco腰的那一刻，大厅里响起了时隔四年依然熟悉的音乐。

Harry本以为自己会像当年那样不知所措地跟着舞伴踏步子，然后尴尬地踩上对方的脚。可这一切都没有发生，感谢他在梦里不是自己身体的掌控者，他奇迹般地跳得好极了。

欢快的舞曲敲打着男孩们的鼓膜，三步一个循环，默契地进退、下腰。他们不知疲惫地旋转，经过大厅每个角落。

他们跳得足够久了，但男孩们清楚地知道也许只有这一晚、这一次了，都像能够跳一辈子那样舍不得松开手。音乐像是渗透进他们的心思，一遍遍奏响。

渐渐的，两个人贴得越来越近，近到能感受到对方散发的热度，近到在明亮的灯光下能把彼此脸上的汗珠数清，近到可以在祖母绿和灰蓝色的眼睛里看到自己笑着的脸孔，

——最后他们在那窥见了一瞬的永恒。

突然间大厅里出现了一对对跳舞的人们，和他们踩着一样的舞步，女孩们华丽的裙边晃荡着，无声地擦过他们身边。

Harry看见了Lily和James相拥起舞，而一旁的角落学生时代的Snape教授臭着脸抱着胸，没忍住噗嗤一声笑了。

“笑得这么傻，看见什么了？”Draco状似嫌弃。

Harry解释一番，惹得Draco也去看，不过吸引他注意的另有其人。

晃动的人群里，那头浅金色的长发太耀眼了，他的父亲就在那里搂着母亲。他们脸上是自从那个人出现后，再也不曾浮现的发自内心轻松的笑容。

高贵的Malfoy们起舞时是最好看的，每一步都像被精准计算过，仰头的角度是参杂着优雅的骄傲。梦里的父母如此活灵活现，快让Draco忘记他已经失去了其中一个最爱的人的现实。

“他说，不，是我说，如果可以，宁愿在这个梦里永远不要醒来。”Draco为了忍着快要迸发的眼泪，仰着头看着Harry。

Harry带着他完成了最后一次下腰，再把男孩拥在怀里，让他们额头贴着额头。

“为什么？”他柔声问，他当然也看到了金发男孩的父母。

人们停下舞步，凝望他们，聆听着。

“这里有他们，”泪水还是顺着脸颊滑落，他声若蚊蝇，“还有你。”

Harry叹息着吻走他的泪珠，“傻Draco，梦外我也会一直在。”


	3. Sweetest Dreams（下）

周末时Ron借口要去帮George看店，早早地离开霍格沃茨幻影移形回去了。Hermione趁一提Malfoy就爆炸的男友不在，从论文里抬起脑袋，轻轻在Harry面前打了个响指把神游的男孩召唤回来。

“我感觉你这几天，太不对劲了。你的注意力好像就被Malfoy勾走了一样，连训练都没以前那么积极了。真的没事吗？”

又被抓了个现行，Harry揉了揉鼻子。他难道要告诉Hermione这几个晚上他都在梦里和Malfoy相会吗，几乎做尽了爱人之间的事，就差把床单滚一圈了。

而这些梦让他自觉对Malfoy的感情产生了变化，无论他多想抗拒，他对这个前食死徒的看法已经不同以往了。

“是因为那个梦吗Harry？”Hermione低声问。

Harry艰难地点头，“准确来说是那些梦，但是不止这个原因，我觉得。”

“而我猜它们都和Malfoy有关。”百事通女孩神秘地笑了。

他僵持了会儿，但他知道不可能瞒得过Hermione，况且他很信任他最好的朋友们。

“你猜对了，”Harry脑袋向后瘫在沙发上，“太匪夷所思了，我有去图书馆找资料、喝无梦药剂什么的，都失败了。”

“可是你没必要烦恼，毕竟日有所思夜有所梦，”Harry在她停顿的时候揪住了扶手上的真皮，她看见了，若有所思道，“一个特别特别讨厌的人出现在梦里，不足为奇。我低年级的时候也梦见过他。”

“你梦见他什么？”

“不太记得清了，大概是揍了他一顿？这个愿望在后来居然实现了。你呢？”

“噢…我没有做你说的，揍Malfoy一顿的梦。”Harry抠起了沙发，“该死的，我和他在梦里打魁地奇，第二天是跳舞。火焰杯第二个项目我要救的人变成了他。还有一起在禁林里练守护神咒…什么的。”

长吁一口气，他真的说出来了，当然在自尊心驱使下更多让人脸红心跳的部分被他选择性略过。

Hermione想如果那个金蛋还在，肯定可以塞进自己嘴里。

“那我总算知道你为什么这么不对劲了。这实在是，感觉就像那天看到Snape教授穿裙子一样。”

“比起这个，我更奇怪的是这些梦不是我单方面的。”Harry觉得学术上的问题会引起好友兴趣，“我第二天找过Malfoy，他承认也梦见了我，我们都处于一个梦里。”

Hermione挑眉，专注地听着。

“他说根本不可能，梦是承载主人思想的东西，怎么会同时拥有两个人的思维——待在身体里思考但是无法掌控它。就像…我们的梦交汇了一样。

“并且梦里的我们和现实中的大相径庭，我从来没见过那样的Malfoy。你知道他乐于嘲讽我，Potter臭大粪、圣人Potter这种，或者总喜欢挑起我的反击欲。

“可在那里我们叫对方的教名，和平相处…和平过了头简直！梦里我们说的话比八年来斗嘴加起来还要多得多。

“梅林啊，直到问题解决之前，我就得每天晚上在梦里和Malfoy见次面…”

“而我甚至不能在图书馆找到哪怕一本撰写有关这方面的书！”

Hermione捏着眉心，“我明白你的意思了，然后呢，Malfoy没有找到解决办法吗？”

“这几天他一下课就消失，吃饭也是来去匆匆的，根本说不上话，所以我也不清楚。”

“既然这样，给我点时间想想，Harry。我还得去趟图书馆，我可不认为你真的仔细找了。你呢最好再找他问问。”

Harry正经道：“我会的，谢了Mione。”

女孩收拾好一堆作业和论文，整理了下长发，在她离开公共休息室之前，意有所指地对Harry说：“By the way，你好像很享受在梦里的感觉，我能看得出来。”

这令人头皮发麻的女巫第六感，Harry鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。

Hermione没来晚餐，Malfoy也没有。Neville和女朋友坐着，Seamus和Dean聊着天。格兰芬多长桌就像特意为他这个救世主腾出了个位置，Harry内心是前所未有的孤单，最后他选择回寝室。  
Harry翻出活点地图，“我庄严宣誓我不干好事。”

双眼略过一个个移动的脚印，最终锁定在标有Draco Malfoy的地点——天文塔。

他盯着那个一动不动的名字好一会。

路上他的心随着步伐的声音逐渐沉重起来，格兰芬多塔楼离天文塔并不远，可是犹如用了整个上半辈子的时间。

Harry想过如果他内心深处对Malfoy的感觉真的通过梦境表现出来，那对方在梦里的一举一动是不是也可以说明他也是同样的。然而Harry不敢肯定，他知道Malfoy多么胆小而且要命地自尊矜持——这时候他才发现自己其实这么了解他的死对头。

他见过Malfoy倒在血泊里颤抖抽噎，听过Malfoy在天文塔上对Dumbledore说着苦衷，还用他的山楂木魔杖击败了Voldemort。

他们伤害过彼此，又拯救过彼此，一次又一次心甘情愿陷入这个循环。返校后他感觉到Malfoy想脱离这个怪圈，但是这些梦又把他们搅合在了一起。

Draco听到楼梯上缓慢的脚步声，没有回头，冷漠道：“我说了我想一个人待着，回去吧Blaise。”

“你以为是谁？”Harry停在他身后不远处。

金色的头颅猛的抬起，倒吸一口气，“伟大的救世主还会搞跟踪？”

Harry走到他身旁，像他一样握着拳把双臂搁在栏杆上，微微耸起肩膀看着目视远方的Draco。

“我只是有点小技巧，”他道，“你手里是什么？”

明智地，他不想谈他已经把梦境告诉Hermione这件事，不然他会被Malfoy从这丢下去。

可是这个问题似乎也不怎么明智，Draco迅速把右拳插进袍子口袋里，尖利道：“自大的格兰芬多管这管那的，又以为我要干坏事了，哈？”

“可不可以不要对我抱着这么大的敌意？”Harry叹气。

Draco把头转向他，瞪着Harry，满脸不可置信以及愤怒，在他的凝视下突然眼里闪过一瞬的委屈和脆弱，于是又转移了视线。

“我不知道你还记得到底是谁先对谁抱有敌意，为什么你觉得你有资格问我这个问题？！不过也是，救世主可以选择握住哪只手，对吗。”Draco带着轻微的鼻音嘲讽。

“所以你一直在纠结的是一年级时候的事？”

“我很惊讶你的脑子能记住它。”

“但是你握住了我的手，在梦里。”Harry低声道。

Draco一下就炸毛了，一手指着Harry的鼻子威胁，“你敢再提它们我就把你头砍下来当鬼飞球打！”

“总是嘴不对心，Malfoy你并没有找到怎么解决这些奇怪的梦不是吗，不然你会放任自己一次次在梦里见到我？”Harry攥住那只手腕，把人拉近，“我来这就是想和你说不要这么抗拒了，试着接受它们，你的脸色比刚回学校那会好多了，多亏了有我在的梦不是吗！”

Draco咬牙，右手伸出来掰着Harry的手指，怒吼道：“闭嘴！你以为你是谁！自以为是！”

“并非自以为是！只是我想明白了，梦里的我只是在执行我心里不愿承认又极度渴望的想法而已！”

Draco被钳住了双手，不敢看Harry的眼睛，咬着下唇沉默，怕说点什么，一切就不一样了。

“你有察觉的吧Malfoy，你那么聪明怎么可能想不到。那么你呢，是不是和我现在一样——

“想要和你一起打魁地奇，搂着你跳华尔兹，带着你穿梭在人鱼群里，教你护神护卫，在课上和你传纸鹤…然后拥抱你，吻你，就只是吻你，直到我们都要窒息。”

一字一句击溃着骄傲的Malfoy的堡垒，他瞬间卸了力气，茫然地看着Harry的下巴，蠕动双唇，发出短促而颤抖的气音，“…Potter…？”

Harry转而捧起他的脸蛋，看到扇动的金色睫毛下，那双清澈透明的眼睛里，是让他快心碎的犹豫。他低下头，叹息打在那人的唇间，再轻柔地贴了上去。

Draco后知后觉地发现他和Harry唇贴着唇，一开始Harry只是去亲他的嘴角，摩擦两片唇瓣。绿眼中的温柔是他从来没见过的——甚至在Granger和Weasley身上也没有，因为对于Harry他是不一样的了。

那把火刹那间烈烈燃烧，沸腾了他的血脉，加速着心跳，几年来不愿面对的渴求和得偿所愿的激动溶化成两道泪痕。他把双手停留在Harry的背上，紧紧抓住那处的袍子。

就算最后会一无所有，这一刻也值得他倾尽一切，Draco闭上了眼。

随后那个吻就像午夜里的狂风骤雨袭来，卷走了两个人本就模糊不清的意识。激烈碰撞的唇齿间隐约能看到较着劲的舌头，顶撞着彼此的舌尖。黑发男孩胜利了，闯进对方的嘴里极尽挑逗地四处扫荡。他们就像梦中一样，不停变化角度去品尝彼此的味道。

Draco被这般狂热的吻酥麻了整张脸，来不及吞咽的唾液颤颤巍巍从他嘴角流下，温热地滑过下巴钻进领口，可他管不了这么多了。他在亲吻出的啧啧水声中唔咽，快要无法呼吸，但还是紧紧抱着Harry。

同样兴奋的Harry早就把双手移到了Draco袍子下面，在他腰间和大腿上隔着一层薄薄的衣料热切地游走，那温度烫得金发男孩绷紧了身体。紧跟着把怀里的人顶到墙上，把一条腿强势地插进Draco两条腿中摩擦，他无法否认的肖想变成了现实。

在看到Draco真的涨红了脸不能呼吸时，Harry退了开来，抵住他的额头。他们急促地喘息，把火热的气息喷洒在彼此唇间。

“你就和梦里一样甜，Draco…”他声音哑地不能听，“还有这个，这居然是真的，你个小坏蛋。”

Harry的左手里拿着金色飞贼，显然他是趁Draco不注意时摸出来的。

金色飞贼碰到原本的主人后欢快地振起了翅膀，Draco羞地鼓起脸颊，试图辩解：“它自己飞我前面晃悠，你要早点发现它，也不至于被我拿了！”

“可是这不能解释你为什么会来球场，你来看我训练吗？”Harry转转眼珠，恍然大悟道。

Draco被揭了老底，气急败坏地把头埋在Harry胸前，嘟囔着，“自恋狂…”

Harry大笑，他也淡淡勾着嘴角，胸腔里的振动让Draco没由来地想要一直这样依靠下去。

那一夜他们没有回寝室，在天文塔上并排坐着，仰望着星空谈天说地，聊关于这些年的所有，还有毕业后的未来。偶尔他们会接吻，克制不住地傻笑，但两只手一直扣在一起，就好像他们从来没有拒绝过彼此伸出的手。

这是Harry和Draco第一个没有在梦里相见的夜晚，他们在天文塔待着直到天朦朦亮。

在Draco的坚持下，他们分开两路，一前一后去大厅吃早饭。Harry一走近格兰芬多长桌，Hermione就冲上来抓住他的带着点灰尘的袖子。

女孩看起来兴奋极了，她似乎也熬了一夜，但不像Harry几乎是容光焕发的，眼中遍布血丝——她总是那么关心Harry。

“我在图书馆翻了一整夜，平斯夫人差点把我扔出去，可是看在我成绩好的份上破天荒地允许我彻夜读书。”Hermione咧嘴，“我找到了点线索，而我觉得我已经很接近真相了。”

“辛苦你了Mione，那你找到了什么？”Harry急忙拉着她坐下。

她突然变得严肃起来，“你还记得你以前，老是看到黑魔王脑子里的事吗？”

“噢…当然。那太痛苦了…”

“而他也探进你的脑子里，我没说错吧？”

“是的。”

“那你肯定知道是什么让它发生吧。”

“你是说，灵魂？”Harry打了个寒颤，“我的身体里有一片Voldemort的灵魂，所以我们可以感知彼此…”

他睁大双眼，不确定地看着Hermione。

“所以Malfoy和你的一片灵魂也许在不知道什么时候…跑到对方身体了去了？所以你们可以同时在一个维度用灵魂交流。这说法好怪，但是我只能想到这个。”

Hermione又歪着脑袋想了会儿，恍然大悟道：“是你们灵魂的羁绊太深刻了！So to speak.”

Draco此时刚落座，而Harry眼光闪烁，郑重地对女孩道谢，就风风火火跑到斯莱特林长桌，一屁股坐在Draco身边。

整个大厅的人都注视着这让人惊掉下巴的一幕，当然不包括Hermione，她淡定地吃起了早餐。

“你又犯病了Potter？我们说好的！”Draco掐了把Harry大腿，低声气道。

“我只是想起来我还有一件事没问清楚，”Harry把魔杖掏出来，“Draco魔杖飞来！”

一直被安放在他行李箱底层的山楂木魔杖冲破所有障碍，以最快的速度飞入大厅，稳稳当当落在Harry另一只手里。

“…我的魔杖？”Draco惊叹。

Harry没有回答，用Draco的魔杖施了个隔音咒和忽略咒，熟稔地就像用着自己的一样。

他问道：“奥利凡德告诉过我这是根很矛盾的魔杖，而它非常忠诚于原来的主人，对吗。”Draco点头。

“即使被缴械咒命中，也是如此？”

“当然。你想问什么Potter？别拐弯抹角。”

“那究竟为什么我能用它施咒，能在我对抗Voldemort的时候为我使用？它似乎已经忠诚于我了。”

Harry步步紧逼，Draco隐忍地反问：“你就非得让我说是吗混蛋？你心里有数还要装作不知道吗？”

“那到底从什么时候开始…？”Harry恳求道。

Draco的手指探进Harry前额的发中，轻柔地摩挲着那道伤疤，想到什么噗嗤笑了，声音温柔极了，“太久远了，我记不太清。也许是从我第一次听你的故事开始？

“你难以想象我小时候的梦想就是有一个和你一样的伤疤。”

Harry被这样的坦诚击中心脏，他亲吻男孩冰凉的指尖，“你现在有了，你还拥有我。”

“噢，甜蜜极了，”Draco笑得眼角皱起，那纹路在Harry眼里都是那么精致好看，“就像梦一样。”

Harry满足地眯起眼，在两个咒语的作用下，他旁若无人地揽着属于他的龙。

“而我会比梦里更爱你。”

—————End—————


End file.
